


to keep a secret

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, thenewpub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's a little tied up and his head hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	to keep a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes  
> The prompt was:"Three can keep a secret, if two of them are dead."

“Three can keep a secret...”

 

Danny found his way back to consciousness by following the sound of the voices. That fucking pshyco Fender was the first thing he heard and didn’t that just piss him off. Bad enough he had to be within a mile of the sick fuck, but to have his voice be the first thing Danny hears after coming too really pissed Danny off. If he didn't have dirty rag duct-taped into his mouth he would bitch about it.

As it stood it was all Danny could do to keep breathing and not puke. His head hurt like a bastard, which not really surprising considering he'd been smacked pretty hard across the back of it with something. Danny didn't remember much after ringing the doorbell so he guessed Fender had got the drop on him and laid him out right there.

He tried to move a little and that was when he discovered not only did he have a headache? And the overwhelming urge to hurl?

Danny Williams was also currently tied to a chair. Or more accurately duct- taped to a chair. Just like their peprs last 5 victims. This wacko had an unhealthy attachment to duct-tape. Also that shit was gonna hurt like a bitch when it came off . His arms might be considered a little on the hairy side and where duct taped together behind him. Below the cuffs. Shit.

He tried to struggle a bit force his bonds but the movement made everything take a slant to the left and his stomach lurched with it.

Now he's awake and listening to the crazy fucker drone on while Danny tries to clear his vision, get his bearings, and not to puke into the gag. Throwing up now would be very bad. Just thinking about it was making his stomach roll even more. He needed something else to thing about because clearly thinking about not puking was making it harder.

Then he heard another voice.

Steve.

Steve was here. Probably looking for him.

Tied to a chair in another room or not, Danny needed to get Steve's attention. If Steve left now without finding Danny the next time Steve saw him Danny would be several pounds of hacked up meat. Danny wasn't ready to be dead.

He could hear them talking but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Danny tried to think of something he could do but there seemed to be only one thing. When the voices started to move away Danny pushed down a moment of panic and took his only option and went with it. He threw his head back as far and as hard as he could.

The movement tipped him back and the crappy old chair he was taped to rocked back and crashed to the floor loudly. There wasn't much he could do to save himself more hurt except try to keep his head from hitting.  
  His landing was really loud, but not as loud as the sound of the only door in the room crashing in. Steve came flying in and Fender right behind him. Steve rolled to his feet quickly but not before Fender got to Danny.

 

"I was trying to keep him a secret, keep him for myself " Fender told Steve waving around a monster of a blade.

  
"My Daddy always told me Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead" Fender said and lunged at Steve.

Steve shot him right between the eyes. “Never did care much for keeping secrets”


End file.
